In general, there are many devices and systems using magnetic force or magnetic fields of magnets.
As one example of the prior art, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2001-0020841 discloses “RF body coil” using a magnetic resonance imaging system, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2001-0075537 discloses “Space defining structure for magnetic homogenization” in which a magnetic field within an inner space is homogenized so as to minimize malfunction or failure of electronic equipment within a house or an office or a negative influence on an organization due to localized geomagnetic disturbance.
Further, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0007456 discloses “Magnetic power transmission device” which may improve power transmission efficiency and transmission capacity and reduce manufacturing costs while maintaining advantages of transmission of power through magnetic force, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0116983 discloses “Power generation device using gravity and magnetic force” which may indefinitely acquire rotating power as long as a rotation propulsion unit connected to a driving motor moves the position of a floating weight at small driving force in an initial stage.
If a method for more easily generating power with simple parts using such varied magnetic force is actually implemented, such a method will be very popular with many people.